Predicament
by Katerina Nikolajeva Petrova
Summary: In my world, a man like Edward Cullen could buy and sell anything. Everything was available at his hands with the right price. Even me. (re-writing)
1. Chapter 1

**_okay so, this is my old abandoned story that i've aready posted here maybe a year ago and it had gotten really good feedback but i gave up on it bc i didn't think it was good enough and didn't know where exactly to go with it but now i have so many ideas and i've already planned lots of upcoming chapters, so you can say i'm finally ready for this. i am also posting this story on 1dff but if it's gonna get more audience here then i'll delete it there, so let's see what you guys think about this :D_**

* * *

"Miss Swan?"

My eyes scanned the large foyer, before they landed back on the man named Joseph who picked me up at my apartment. Without me even realizing it, he moved towards the elevator and pushed a button. When the doors opened, he stepped inside and I had to move quickly in order to catch up to him. When I did reach him, he shut the door right on an elderly lady's face. I gasped, but before I said anything, he slammed his hand down on a button that said PH, and glared quietly at me. A million questions raced my mind, but from my limited experience, I didn't believe that this driver would be able to supply me with the answers that I needed.

It amazed me that this man even knew my address, considering I've never given it to the man who owned the building, and I assumed he lived inside of the penthouse. Since I'd agree to attend this meeting that my boss Andrea set up, I'd been given little to no information other than the man who I was meeting today instructions on how to dress and his dislikes when it came to women.

I wondered, idly, how Andrea even knew about this man, but she knew a lot of people. She was a CEO herself. And I went to her with money problems like the foolish girl I was. She turned me away, handed me this guy's information, and said 'good luck.'

Attempting to hide my uneasiness, I did my best to remain impassive and calm. When the doors opened, the most stunning view and exquisitely decorated living room was before me. The tall rectangular windows illuminated the room, overpowering the light-colored furnishings with the intense blue of the sky and sea.

"Thank you, Joseph, I'll be happy to take Miss Swan from here."

I jumped at the sound of a woman's voice. She had to be around my age somewhere, with short, soft blonde hair and light green eyes. She didn't give me an uneasy feeling like Joseph had. Before I could speak, Joseph gave so much as a nod, turned a corner, and then he was gone again. She took my hand and shook it happily.

"Welcome, Miss Swan. It is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Caroline. If I can be of any assistance to you, please do not hesitate to ask. Would you like anything to drink?"

I shook my head because I was too shocked to speak. Never in my twenty-four years of living had a woman in such business be this outstandingly nice to me. I appreciated it because if she had been mean, I would've bolted out of here and never looked back.

"I'm sorry, Caroline. I'm a little nervous."

Her eyes opened wide. "Oh, dear, there's no need for that. Mr. Cullen will be with you shortly, but for the time being, you could use any bathroom in here to freshen up before you see him if you'd like. I will collect you when he's ready to see you."

"I'm fine," I said, even though I wasn't. "Is Mr. Cullen in a meeting currently?"

She smiled and glanced down at an expensive looking watch on her wrist. "Yes, but it should be wrapping up any minute now. And you look lovely, I'd be happy to show you around."

I followed as Caroline led me through the living room. Lush green plants and accents in the hue of blue complemented the tile floor and white leather furniture. With the color of the ocean outside of the window, it all flowed together beautifully. As I approached one of the windows and looked down over the city, Caroline stood watching.

"Cullen Spars and Suites. International. I figured it would beneficial for you to know what you're dealing with, Ms. Swan. I would be happy to fill you in some more, should you wish."

"He owns the building?"

"And a lot more like it," she smiled.

"Interesting."

I turned back towards the view, and smiled when I watched the people below moving on with their day to day routines, walking their dogs, and the traffic that usually, I was stuck in and hated. When I turned back around, Caroline was gone and I heard laughter as it echoed down one of the hallways. I stood straighter and uncertainty twisted in my empty stomach. It was too late to flee.

When Caroline reappeared, she was joined by two men. One, I had no idea who the Hell he was; the second? He was the man I was here to meet today, the guy that Andrea told me could ultimately help me get back up on my feet and help my sister and her husband. They were my main reason for even doing this.

"We'll speak soon," the short, lankier man said, shaking Edward's hand. He spotted me but said nothing as he pulled his hand from Mr. Cullen's grasp. I stood in shock, no longer in control of my limbs. "My wife and kids will love the idea."

Mr. Cullen smiled and nodded briskly. "Yes, I sure hope they do. Give your wife a hug for me. I'll contact you soon. Hopefully we can get this up and running sooner rather than later."

My pulse quickened as the man smiled for the last time and made his way across the room. When I heard the elevator door, my eyes left him and met the smoldering dresden green of Mr. Edward Cullen's. I stood dumbfounded as he gave me a once-over. I was expecting something different. Older. He was young, possibly only a couple of years older than me.

His face remained stoic as he approached me and reached for my hand. "Miss Swan, thank you for coming."

I took in his casual attire—jeans and a white t-shirt. I suddenly felt over dressed in my thigh-length black skirt and white blouse. My hair was up in a ponytail, and even though the heels I had on gave me height, I felt smaller with each step he took towards me.

My discomfort grew with each passing second as his eyes scanned my body. With my hand still in his, I turned to look for help, looking for Caroline. Perhaps she'd show me some sign of support or reassurance. However, as I turned, the only thing I caught a glimpse of was the door as it closed behind her. Leaving me completely alone and at the hands of Edward Cullen.

"Mr. Cullen, thank you for having me. Though, I'm not sure exactly why I'm here."

His mouth twitched as he cocked one brow. "Miss Swan, is it usually a frequent thing for you to go to unknown places, for unknown reasons?"

Was he amused by my discomfort?

Freeing my hand of his, I gripped my purse and squared my shoulders. "No, Mr. Cullen, it is not. As a matter of fact, I'm a bit uncomfortable. Please inform me of what this…" I waved my hand around, but his eyes never left my face. "…is about, or I will leave. And I seriously do not want to do that without hearing how you wish to help me."

"I believe you should hear me out." He gestured towards my clothing and his grin broadened. "I mean, look at how stunning you look. You're all dressed up to meet me."

Blood rushed to my cheeks.

He ushered me towards his office, where the view was even more intense. I hated how much I enjoyed this. He pointed towards one of the seats in front of his desk and leaned casually against his desk. "I do believe you're in a bit of a bind."

"Yes, that's correct."

"I talked to your boss, Andrea Harkins, yesterday evening." He said, impassively, and reached for a manila folder. It was a file he had set up for me, I knew because Andrea had one of me, too. "She said you needed a lot of money, and she explained that you're one of her hardest working girls in the office. She didn't have the kind of money you were asking for, so she turned you away. Correct?"

"Yes," I said, biting the inside of my lip. "That's all in my file?"

He grinned. "You're a fast learner, Ms. Swan."

"It's Bella. Just Bella."

"I'm under the impression that you're about to fall on your face if I don't help you," he said, opening the folder and glancing at it before directing his attention back to me. "So of course, I told her I would do it. We wouldn't want you to crash and burn just as soon as you got back up on your feet, am I right?"

"Yes, you're right. I don't want to fall on my face."

"Tell me, how much money do you need exactly?"

I hesitated for a moment, but his glare told me not to.

"Half a million dollars."

* * *

 ** _don't forget to leave the feedback :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

Though my nerves were stretched to the point of fraying, I tried to quiet the hysteria going on in my mind, as I comprehended the fact that I was sitting in this complete stranger's office asking him for half a million dollars and he was absolutely gorgeous. I was never the type of girl who got intimidated by somebody's appearance, but God damn this man. He was every woman's dream and every man's nightmare.

He leaned forward and frowned. "Done."

"Done?"

"Yes, done. As in, yes, I will give you all of the money you're in need of," my eyes bulged out of my head at his words, and he smirked. "But, of course, there is always the fact that I can't just give you the money with some debt insurance, Ms. Swan."

Debt insurance? "I don't…I don't have enough money to pay you back, sir. I could try to set up some type of weekly check to give you the money back but I don't have it to give outright."

"No, of course you don't have it outright to give. I'm not an idiot, Bella. If you had the money, you wouldn't be sitting in my office on a Friday morning on my one day off, now would you?" Smirking, he went on, "In fact, I don't even want money from you. I have more money than sense. I want you."

"Me? I don't have anything to give you."

"Think again," his eyes narrowed in a hungry lust, and my eyes widened. "Yes, there you go, you understand. I want to fuck you."

"What?" I gasped.

"I understand that this is probably very confusing and you're wondering which exit will get you out of here faster, but the truth is that I do not just want to fuck you, Bella." The way he said the word so casually gave me goose bumps. "I also want to marry you."

"No!"

He scowled. "Listen to me before you interrupt me again."

"I don't understand…" I didn't care if he approved of my speaking over him or not. This was my life and my future we were discussing so casually. And my body. I needed clarification. "I'm not going to marry you, I don't know you! I can't believe you'd even ask me to do such a thing. Why…"

"Perhaps you should try listening?" He said, condescendingly.

Pressing my lips together I stared, more like glared, lifting my eyebrows for him to continue.

"As I was saying, I realize that this isn't exactly a romantic proposal. I'll be honest with you, Bella, as I always endeavor to be: I'm not looking for romance. It's not that I'm a lonely mogul drowning in my money and liquor and I can't find some woman to fuck here and there."

"I still have no idea how I fit into this."

"You fit into this because I'll be twenty seven in a matter of three months, and I need a wife." He glared at me in warning, daring me to interrupt him again. When I didn't, he continued. "I don't want the here and there thing. I've done it, it's unsatisfying. I need you to play the part of a wife in public, in front of my family, and in my bed."

"So you want me to be a companion? Someone you pay to fuck?"

He shrugged. "When you say it like that, no. My grandfather is dying and the only way I get to get the money he has saved away for me, is by being married and having a successful business. These were his rules. If, by the time he passed away, I didn't have both of those things the money went to my mother. The greedy bitch knows I'm not married, and unless I do this quickly, I can kiss a billion dollars goodbye."

"A billion dollars?"

"In case you didn't do your research, I own many companies. I don't actually need the money at all, I've got a lot of that. So much of it, that for the rest of my life and your life, you could buy so many houses and still not put a dent in your bank account."

I gulped. "So you're going to use me?"

"In the very same way you're using me, Bella."

I narrowed my eyes at him and my voice raised an octave or two. "I'm not using you, I'm helping my family. They come first, always. I'm not sure you understand that seeing as how you could call your mother such vulgar things. And I'm not a whore. I can't be bought."

"You aren't a whore; I've never insinuated that you were one. I'm not buying you, Bella; you came to me for the money. You asked for it. If anything, when and if we're married, the money would be yours to blow anyway." He stated, shrugging. "However, anyone can be bought. Something you would get to know well if you shared my money. You're right about the family thing; I have no understanding on how that goes. I've come from a very broken and tattered home, Bella, not all of us are lucky enough to be a close knit bunch."

No longer able to sit, I stood and paced about the large room. "This is absurd."

"I don't see it that way, and it offends me that you think that I do. I do not think you're below me, or that you're being bought. You're not for sale. You're marrying me, that is a choice you're making."

"A choice you're forcing me to make!" I shouted.

"I haven't forced you to do anything, Bella. You're still free to go. You're always free to go."

"If I leave here without the money, my brother-in-law would die." I answered unequivocally.

"And it would not be my fault, Bella." He raised his eyebrows, daring me to blame him. "If you leave here without the money to cover your brother-in-law's medical bills and the money for the surgery that he needs done to save his life, it wouldn't even be your fault. You came here without your sister knowing, didn't you?"

I didn't respond because he was right.

"Yes, I know you did. Because you feel like it's your fault—you're guilty over something that is out of your hands. You would go back to bartending at some morbid rat hole for perverts, getting hit on by low life men who do not deserve to even get close enough to touch you and you still wouldn't be able to gather all of the money. I'm giving you a way out, Ms. Swan."

"If you're giving me a way out, why does it feel like you're pulling me into something? And how do you know so much about my family and me?"

"Bella," he said standing and moving gracefully barefoot towards me. "I wouldn't be offering you such an opportunity if I hadn't had you thoroughly investigated. I know everything there is to know about you. Except, of course what you're thinking. Oh, what I wouldn't give to know your thoughts."

"I'm not marrying you."

Coming closer, his words slowed. "Because a studio apartment that you and your friend Mallory can barely afford and a minimum wage job is better than living between this penthouse and my estate just outside of the city limits? Or because you don't care that much about your brother-in-law and your poor sister?"

The mention of Vienna, my sister, struck a chord. We were all each other had. My parents died two years ago in a horrible accident that me and Vienna never fully recovered from. Physically, yes, but never mentally. I've seen my mother thrown from the car and hit a tree. It took them a complete week to find her body. My father died later at the hospital. I didn't get to hold either of them as they took their last breath. I was unconscious when I was brought to the hospital. Vienna was the only one who survived with a couple of scrapes and bruises, and being my older sister, she stayed by my side with her boyfriend at the time. When I woke, she was a mess. I never fully grieved and I blamed myself every day for it.

Tears expectantly filled my eyes. I made my way back to the living room and grabbed my jacket. He was hot on my tail. I stopped at the window and took in the view once more, trying to calm myself before facing him. Despite my better judgment, I turned back towards this man who had many more answers than I imagined. "I do care for them, deeply."

Grasping my shoulder, his large hands ignited my skin as his knowledge and power flowed through his touch. For a split second, concerned showed in the depths of his emerald eyes. "I know you do, that is why you're going to do whatever it takes. Or so you told Andrea when she informed you of me. I know that if you do not do this, Vienna will not be able to keep going to University because you're both drowning in bills and there is no way that it is possible for you to pay for both, so she will drop out. And your brother-in-law, Keaton, will die."

"I don't even know you…" my words trailed away as I turned back to the window.

Fighting the emotional overload, I closed my eyes and tried to grasp what was happening. As I did, Edward's warmth alerted me that he was directly behind me. With my overwrought nerves, I was startled when his hands brushed my arms.

"Bella," his voice resonated deeper, more breathy. "You're breathtaking. I've had time to consider this agreement, which is why I know it's not fair that I'm springing it on you so quickly. I have to admit, as I've watched you for the last few weeks, my anticipation for this moment has increased. You're strong, and witty, and absolutely stunning. You're made for a man like me."

"I don't know you, I don't love you. I can't just marry you."

His voice echoed near my ear, each word closer than the last. "You will get to know me."

I began to turn around towards him, but as I did so, he stopped me. His tenor leaving no room for compromise. He smiled at me in the glass, and then whispered, "Don't turn around."

Involuntarily I shuddered at his command.

"Put your hands on the window."

I've never heard a man speak with such unquestioning authority. Obediently, for some reason, I splayed my finger on the cool glass, thankful that I left my purse on the sofa. Caging me within his arms, he grabbed my jacket and tossed it on one of the chairs near us. His hands came to rest besides mine. The contrast in size was as startling as his lips on my neck.

"I'm sure you're concerned about how little you know me, and how different our worlds are. Let me reassure you, I've taken good care of myself, and I will take good care of you, Bella. Because you would be mine and I take care of things that belong to me. You never have to be afraid of me." Too late for that.

One hand disappeared from sight and soon brushed against the side of my right breast. Sucking in a gasp, I closed my eyes. Why was I allowing this? More importantly, why was I turned on? I should've been running out of here screaming by now.

His head dipped to my shoulder as a shudder went through me and a new sensation stirred within me. "I like that you're strong, as I mentioned before. I like that even though you don't know me, you've been honest with me about yourself and your family. I like that you haven't left these negotiations and are considering the arrangement. I especially like that from this angle and view I can see your hard nipples, beading underneath of your top. I like the obedience you have. What I like the most? Well, it's that you're aroused of course."

"I'm not aroused," I lied, as the unusual feelings made my core clench tightly. It made no sense. I didn't know this man, didn't want this man, yet his mere words were doing something to me. "Let go of me."

The hand that brushed my breast came around and popped the button on my shirt, one after the other. I gasped as he did this, but still did nothing to stop it. It was like I had no control and disgustingly enough I was enjoying it. As I began to move, his deep voice stopped my movement. "I told you not to move, and keep your hands on the window. I didn't ask you to move, did I?"

When I failed to respond, he slipped his hand down the front of my shirt and his fingers found my nipple. He rolled the hard nub between his fingertips and I hissed pushing his hand away. "I asked you a question, and I expect an answer unless you'd like for me to get it in other ways."

I lost all concentration as his fingers grazed my nipple lightly. I gasped at the feeling. I wasn't sure if I loved it, hated it, wanted more or wanted him to stop. My mind and my body were at war, and I was left in the middle unsure of what to do. When I was able to form my words again, I shouted, "No! No, you didn't give me permission to move."

"Good girl. Now, don't move your hands and tell me the truth. Never, never lie to me. This is turning you on, isn't it?"

"I-I…don't know. To be completely honest with you," I paused. "I'm scared."

His lips brushed my neck. Instead of fighting it, I leaned into him and tilted my head back against his chest to give him better access. His hands gripped my breast, and for some reason, I threw my arm around his neck and held on like this was the most attention I've ever received from a guy before. Quite honestly, both of my sexual experiences with my ex-boyfriend have never been like this. His moan was all I could hear.

"God dammit, Bella. Do you know how sexy that answer was?" His fingers that had just painfully twisted my hard nub caressed the same breast. Suddenly, his touch was warm and electric. "You may be frightened, but it's not of me. It's of what you're feeling right now. Your nipples are telling me you're feeling the same I am. They're saying you like this."

Without even so much as a warning, he ripped my shirt from my body and the buttons went flying. He destroyed my shirt—which I paid good money for, and more importantly, I had no other shirt to leave this building in. Which I figured was what he wanted anyway. The next thing to go was my bra, but I drew the line when the front of it tore.

"You're destroying my clothes!"

"Good," he whispered, leaving a kiss from my ear all the way to my shoulder. I thanked God we were so high above the city or else the world would be getting a free show right now. "Do you know how else I know you're aroused?"

"No…"

"I smell it. And darling, you smell fantastic. I bet you taste even better." Nuzzling my exposed neck and shoulder, he continued, "Have you ever let a guy go down on you, Bella?"

"No! I've never…done that stuff."

"There are so many things I want to do with you, Bella. So many things that I can show you, teach you, so many highs I can bring you on. Darling, if you and I can make this arrangement happen, I promise you highs like you've never imagined."

"This is not right."

"Does it feel wrong? Do you feel ashamed that you have beautiful breast and I want to watch them bounce while you ride my—"

"Don't finish that sentence."

He chuckled, biting my earlobe. "Why? Has a man never whispered dirty things in your ear while he fucked your sweet little pussy, Bella? It seems that we have many firsts to accomplish if you agree to the contract."

"I'm not going to agree. I'm not going to marry you."

"No? What about your family? Do you want Vienna to have the education she deserves? Do you want your brother-in-law to live and give your sister children, don't you want nieces or nephews? I love my nieces. I would give the world for them. Wouldn't you like to have so much money and influence that you could tell anybody in this world to just fuck off?"

I've never had the guts to tell somebody to fuck off. I was pushed around most of my life, and I've always hated it. I never wanted this luxurious life that's being thrown in my face, but I couldn't deny that it sounded absolutely amazing.

"It's never that simple."

"It is when you live in my world, Bella."

"I'm afraid of your world."

"Many people are."

"Is that something you're proud of?"

"Yes," he said, without hesitation. He pinched my nipple and another painful jolt ran through me.

"Ouch!"

"I asked you if you wanted to help your family and outclass the rest of the world at the same time? Come on, Bella, I know you've had girls you hated in high school that you wish you would've told to go fuck themselves."

He was right. He was so right I hated him for it.

"I want to help Vienna." Once I spoke, the pinch morphed into a pleasant caress. "I-I don't talk to any of those girls, or guys, anymore. I haven't seen them in years, haven't even heard from them. I don't know about them—Oh!"

Edward's hips tilted forward, stalling the thoughts of my family and past. He pulled me against his chest and introduced my lower back to what I was sure was a huge erection. "Bella, I can only imagine how tight and wet you are right now. I know my cock will stretch that tight pussy in the most incredible way."

I've never heard anyone speak this way. As much as I wanted it to disgust me, it didn't. Powerfully, he pulled my ass against him. He ground his hips into me once more, and I whimpered pathetically, my breath fogging up the glass.

"You're worried about my intentions. I like that you fear me, but you also stand up to me. I like that you aren't a virgin, but that you have so much more to learn. I guarantee I'm not like the kid from high school—what was his name? Wesley? Ah, who gives a damn. I'm a man and I will fuck you like you should be fucked. As. Many. Times. As. I. Want."

"How do you know about Wesley?"

He was my first and my only. We only did it twice before I completely distanced myself from him and pretended we didn't know one another. He had no idea what he was doing, and I was not some sex expert, but he damn there put it in the wrong hole. That was a big mistake. Being with Wesley was never as erotic as being in front of this window with my bare breast held in the strong hands of Edward Cullen, and his erection pressed against my ass.

"I've told you: I've been watching you. I've done my research. I know what is important, and I will learn the things that are not, eventually." He slid his hand down my stomach, stopping at the waistband of my skirt. "And like I said, I'm glad you're not a virgin. I don't want that responsibility. That said, other than the fact that you've had one guy's dick inside of you, I promise, when it comes to what I have planned, you've never experienced anything like it."

He pushed his hand down my skirt, and went straight for my panties. I moaned rather loudly as his skilled fingers reached my folds, and spread them. He began moving his hands and not before long, I began moving in sync with him. "Please, I've never done…this before. I don't know what I'm doing."

"Shh," he whispered. "If I put my fingers inside of you, would you fuck them? If I told you to?"

"No! Because I'm not a whore."

His green eyes were the only thing I could see in the window near my hands, and behind them was the ocean. All of this seemed too real to be true. With a smirk, he pulled his finger from inside of me and I gasped as he pulled it towards his mouth and sucked. After making a show of it, he grinned. "Once you're my wife, I can do that whenever I want. Imagine that. I would satisfy you every morning, come home in the middle of the day just to fuck you, fuck you hard before bed. Allowing your husband to do those types of things to you does not make you a whore. It makes you mine."

Righting my skirt, and covering my breast, I moved around him and found my jacket. I slipped into it and did my best to secure the knot around my stomach. The sound of his chuckle filled the otherwise quiet office as I made my way to a chair and sat. "It was foolish of me to allow that just now. I'm sorry you did that."

"I'm not sorry, Bella."

"I'm sorry about the fortune your grandfather has on hold. I'm sure you deserve it, but I can't help you and I know that means you can't help me either, but I will try my best to get the money elsewhere. Maybe the mob? I don't know. I'll pick up more jobs. Sell some old things. Whatever I need to do."

Edward walked to his sofa and sat across from where I was in the chair. His erection was visibly tenting his jeans as he sat. Lifting two manila folders that I had no idea were even sitting on the coffee table in front of his, he slid them towards me.

"Bella Swan, this offer has not been made lightly. I've given it a lot of thought and consideration. It seems you want to make this hard on the both of us, so be it. I've even had my legal team work out the necessary legalities. In this folder…" he touched the one on the left. "Is an agreement to do as we've discussed. It includes a do-not-disclose statement regarding what happened today as well as an agreement for us to wed, next Friday evening. Along with that is a contract I'll sign. One that will guarantee the payment of necessary funds to pay for your brother-in-law's medical bills and your sister's tuition in full. Also, any undergraduate and post-graduate study she chooses."

"That's too much."

"Not for my wife."

"I'm not your wife."

He ignored me and continued. "And in this folder…" he touched the one on the right. "is a nondisclosure agreement for what happened today and a check made out to you for fifty thousand dollars. I want you, I've made this clear more than once now. I want you to be my wife; however, if you choose to walk away today, I don't want you to beholden to the likes of your family's bills. You deserve better than that. This money is for you to whatever you wish with it, outside of your sister and her husband."

"Fifty thousand? All I have to do is sign and I have fifty thousand dollars? The only stipulation is that I can't tell anybody what happened here today?"

He leaned back and nodded. "Darling, I know your roommate and friend Mallory may have a shopping addiction, so she says all over her social media, which would make it pretty tough to pay your apartment rent, am I right? For you, that little shopping problem wouldn't be a problem for you if you signed the other contract. Within reason, your access to my fortune won't be restricted. You'll not only live in the best of the best, vacation at the most expensive Spas and Suites but you'll have whatever you desire. Fifty thousand wouldn't even be a limit on one of your charge cards."

"But I don't get it. Why me? Why would somebody like you," I frowned. "Want to marry somebody like me? And just hand all of that over to me without me working for any of it, after you've worked so long and hard to be in the position you're in?"

"Tell me, Bella, what does 'somebody like me' and somebody like you' mean?"

"You know. You're…well, you're gorgeous. I won't sugarcoat it."

"I would hope you never sugarcoat anything around me," he smiled. "And you're trying to tell me that you're not gorgeous? I never want to hear those words leave your mouth, am I clear? You're stunning. I've told you that you were breathtaking. You think I don't see you as beautiful because I have all of this," he paused, looking around. "And you don't?"

"It's a lot to take in."

"I'm sure it is, but you get used to it. Soon, none of this would faze you." I highly doubted that. "And yes, I am just handing it all over to you. I grew up in a wealthy family; it was handed to me too. I was given the structure I needed and I built from there. Yes, I have worked incredibly hard to top every fucker in my family, but I was still handed something. I feel as though you're a deserving candidate as much as the next person. As much as I am. Why not give you the best?"

"Say I agreed…"

"Say you did."

"Would you hurt me?"

"No."

"Not even physically?"

"I like it rough, Bella. I think you would, too. I'm into the kinky shit, no sense in denying it. I have a feeling you are too. You're so responsive. But no, I would not hurt you physically or mentally ever. Miss Madison would help you with whatever you needed. Questions? She'd answer them if I was not around, and if she couldn't, you could always call me. An outfit crisis? She would fix it right away. She is one of the most valuable employees I've ever had."

"Miss Madison?"

"You met her today on your way in."

"Oh, Caroline." I exhaled.

"Well, yes, Caroline. Interesting that she gave you her first name," he smiled. "Seems she's fond of you already. Again, very interesting. Anyway, like I was saying, she would help you with whatever you needed help with."

"What if I try this, and I'm unable to do it?"

"Look over the contracts, read them both in depth, and then write down any questions you have for me. Everything should be covered, including what would happen if either of us backed out of the contract."

I couldn't believe I was actually considering this. "When do you need my answer?"

"Tomorrow morning, by seven thirty. If you choose to sign the nondisclosure statement then you're free to go. Like I said earlier, you're free to go anyway, but if you sign that and that alone, you will not hear from me again. If you choose to fulfill the contract, we have a wedding in a week."

I stood and held my hand out. He smiled and shook his head as he too stood. He grabbed my hips and pulled me in for a brief kiss. "You're confusing me."

"Because you enjoy my touch?"

"Yes."

"It a natural thing, Bella. Never feel ashamed of your body's reaction. Especially not around me."

I broke free of him and cleared my throat. "I guess I need your number—your actual number because I can never get through your company's number, so I can call you in the morning."

"No." He smirked.

"No?"

"You'll be staying the night here. During that time you can speak to Miss Madison and ask her questions should you wish. If, in the morning, you opt for leaving, Travis will drive you to the hospital. And as I've stated previously, you will not hear from me. I will never bother you again."

"I'm not going to sleep with you if that's what you're hoping for."

With a playful grin, he threw his hands up in surrender. "My cock is on lock until you give me the okay, Ms. Swan. But rest assured, I will tear your tight little pussy up when I'm given the chance."

"If you're given the chance."

"Not until you beg."

I laughed. "Well, then I guess that makes this arrangement a hell of a lot easier, Mr. Cullen. On my part, however. I have no intentions of begging you for anything."

"Really? I barely touched you today and you soaked those pretty little panties of yours. I'm confident that you'll be begging to have my dick inside of you before we tie the knot. I look forward to."

I gripped the back of the chair and glared at him. "Where am I to stay?"

"Miss Madison will show you to a room. But know that once we're married, you'll share my room with me."

"If we marry," I corrected.

Another chuckle. Edward looked down at his watch. "You have twelve and a half hours to make up your mind. I do hope you make the right choice. In less than one hour you've gone from it's definitely not happening to if. Perhaps there's hope for us yet. And maybe I'll have my begging before the night is done?"

Smug bastard. That was one challenge I didn't mind accepting. "Not going to happen," I said confidently. I strut towards the door and glared at him when I reached it. "Now, tell me where I can find Caroline."

* * *

 ** _so how did you like this chapter? what are your thoughts about Edward and Bella? hope it was a good chapter:)  
don't forget to leave the feedback!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Caroline took me on a tour of the penthouse. It comprised the top two floors of the building-the entire floors. It was beautiful. How one man could live here with this much space, I didn't know. There were sitting rooms, as well as the large living room that I'd seen upon my arrival. There were multiple offices; apparently the smaller ones were for his employees. There was a beautiful kitchen, dining room, outside patio, and pool, as well as an exercise room. I lost count at the number of bedrooms, or more accurately, suites. The only one that mattered to me was the one I was to call my own. Although Edward made it clear that after we wed I'd be sleeping in his room for the night, I found refuge in my own space. It was all too much to process. Caroline asked me repeatedly if I wanted food. Eating was not on my short list. The more my mind churned over the proposal before me, the more my stomach twisted with confusion and doubt.

Caroline took me on a tour of the penthouse. It comprised the top two floors of the building-the entire floors. It was beautiful. How one man could live here with this much space, I didn't know. There were sitting rooms, as well as the large living room that I'd seen upon my arrival. There were multiple offices; apparently the smaller ones were for his employees. There was a beautiful kitchen, dining room, outside patio, and pool, as well as an exercise room. I lost count at the number of bedrooms, or more accurately, suites. The only one that mattered to me was the one I was to call my own. Although Edward made it clear that after we wed I'd be sleeping in his room for the night, I found refuge in my own space. It was all too much to process. Caroline asked me repeatedly if I wanted food. Eating was not on my short list. The more my mind churned over the proposal before me, the more my stomach twisted with confusion and doubt.

I knew that what I really needed was to talk with Vienna. Truthfully, I should've told her I was even coming to California in the first place, but she thought my boss was being a heartless bitch and had shipped me off to do her dirty work, and I was fine with her thinking that of Andrea. She was a heartless bitch, most of the time. We were so close that I worried she'd catch on to my deception.

I put on my façade of a sister interviewing for a job and talked with her on the phone for over an hour. My concerns were unfounded: she spent most of the conversation talking about Keaton; I spent most of it laughing over how she was yelling at the TV show we were simultaneously watching. It was a tradition. Me, her and Keaton watched The Walking Dead every single Sunday night in his hospital room. Together we'd debate over the damn show, and watching it without them was weird.

I wondered what Edward was up to at the moment. Then I wondered if he could see me. And if he could, that meant that he had the house bugged or filled with cameras. I grew curious and began searching for them while Vienna and I spoke. Granted, my knowledge of hidden cameras was nonexistent, however, I was thankful that I hadn't found any.

As soon as she ended our call, I turned the television off and attacked the manila folders. Since I had a pretty good idea what the nondisclosure agreement would say, I only opened the option B folder to confirm the existence of the fifty-thousand-dollar check. I'd only planned on glancing at it, being sure it was there, but then I saw it. Bella Swan typed out on the payee line, fifty thousand dollars in the small box and spelled out underneath my name, was Edward's. In the right corner, his signature sat taunting me.

I held the check and contemplated all of the possibilities for longer than I cared to admit. I may not be able to tell the world to fuck off and help my sister with only fifty thousand dollars, but I could pay the rent for a couple of months and give Keaton a little extra money. Mallory might need expensive shopping and boys and parties, but I didn't. I could make that amount of money last a good long time if I was wise with it.

But at what expense?

If Edward was telling the truth, this could be good for us. What would happen if I said no? Vienna would have to quit school? I would be left with my dead brother-in-law on my hands, and my sister would hate me?

Each moment that I held the check, my guilt lessened. After all, I was doing this to save our asses. And Mallory had moved into a bigger apartment when I moved back home to help my sister, she took me in even if we couldn't afford it. I owe her.

With trembling fingers, I put the walk-away check back into the folder and reached for the other folder: the one with a contract for my life. The one with a contract to buy me, to make me-as Edward had so eloquently called it-his whore. I wouldn't let myself think of the possibilities. Hell, I couldn't think of the possibilities. My sex life was too nonexistent. I didn't even read the books that some of the other girls in high school read. They'd blush and giggle as they sent screen shots of highlighted passages to one another, all the while shifting in their seats. I'd always found it hard to believe that mere words could have that much effect on someone's libido, but then again, that was all Edward had used. With words and proximity he'd made me wet, wetter than I'd ever been.

Slowly, I opened the second folder. Shit! Why was I even considering this? Why didn't I just laugh in his face earlier in the afternoon and tell him to shove it?

My neck straightened as I fought with my answer. I didn't really want to tell the girls from my high school to fuck off, I didn't even know anything about them and their lives now; what I did want however was the ability to. I wanted, just once, for them to all look at me like I wasn't gawky and ugly. I wanted them to look at me like I was their equal. I wanted what I'd never had. The question was how far would I be willing to go to get that?

I stared down at the multipage document in my hand. What I knew about legalese could be summarized on a subject line of an email and still have room for more. Reading the name of the law firm at the top of the page, I knew I was in over my head. Craven and Knowles sounded not only impressive, but threatening. I began reading:

This agreement is here by entered into willingly and without coercion between Edward Edward Cullen, hereinafter referred to as Mr. Cullen, and Bella, hereinafter referred to as Ms. Swan. Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan hereby agree on May-

I shook my head in disbelief. It was dated for tomorrow. Edward was either confident or extremely cocky. As I continued reading I began to decipher which.

The terms of this binding agreement between Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan are as follows.

 _1\. Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan agree that all that occurs under the terms of this contract are confidential and consensual._

The hairs on the back of my neck stood to attention. I may not know much about contracts, but could he really contract my consent? Wasn't that something that I'd need to give as each instance occurred? We would definitely be talking about that tomorrow.

 _2\. Specific information regarding the personal and sexual activity of Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan may not be disclosed by either party to anyone. Failure to comply with this term will result in immediate breach of contract and void of all financial compensation._

I went to the desk in the corner of the room and searched through the drawers. Finding paper and a pen, I went back to the contract and started taking notes, writing my concerns, and jotting down my questions. I felt like I was in fucking school, not marrying a man. I wanted every single question answered.

Two hours later, with two pages of questions, including clause numbers and addendum citations, my head spun. I fell back against the incredible soft mattress, cool sheets, and fluffy pillows and let my head rest. I've always gotten the worst headaches, and since my friend Gabriel worked at the hospital Keaton was in, I usually got some pain medication off of him and it knocked it right out. Unfortunately, I would just have to try to push it away by myself. I stretched my legs out and a small moan escaped my lips.

The knock at the door pulled me away from my concentration.

I hadn't seen anyone since Caroline since she took me on the tour, over-I glanced at the clock on the night table: 10:30 PM-five hours ago. The knock came again.

"Just a moment, please." I called as I made my way towards the door. If this was Edward, I just might punch him in the face. He promised no sex until we were possibly married, and I agreed. This was breaking my rules. I smoothed my hair down, and opened the door only a crack and peering around the edge.

"Miss Swan?"

I exhaled a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding. "Caroline, it's only you."

I swung the door open wider, and she smile. "Yes, miss. I'm about to retire for the night. However, Mr. Cullen sent me to make sure that you were comfortable, and you don't need anything else before I go. Have you looked over the contract?"

"Actually, could you please come in for a moment?"

"Certainly." She stepped over the threshold, and her grin widened making her green eyes shine. "I see you found the clothes. I'm glad they fit."

I looked down at my bare feet peeking out from the end of the yoga pants and the unbelievably soft t-shirt that hung from one shoulder. Normally, I would be in one of Gabriel's large shirts that I kept as a nightgown. No pants, no bra. But this was different. And I highly doubted I would be getting to keep any of those shirts if I moved in with Edward. Maybe I should purposefully add that to the contract. The thought made me giggle.

"Yes, I found these as well as a few other things. Thank you."

"You're very welcome; however, I cannot take credit for work that was not mine. It was Mr. Cullen. He wants you to be as comfortable as you can possibly be. The only thing I did was order the clothing under his instructions."

I edged toward the window and gestured towards the sofa and chair. "Would you mind having a seat for a few minutes? I've been reading the contract for hours, and I have so many questions."

The nondisclosure agreement flashed in my mind and the concern must have shown on my face because she took my hand and shook her head. "It's okay. You can always talk to me about anything. Mr. Cullen showed me the documents. He assumed you would be more comfortable talking to me about it, rather than him. The only thing I'm not allowed to share with you is personal matters that are his to deal with, and my personal opinion."

"So...if we speak about it, it doesn't constitute my breaking the do-not-disclose clause or agreement?"

"No," she said, and looked at the bed where I left the contract and my notes. "I'm glad you're taking this seriously. I was concerned that you'd be uncomfortable and begged for somebody to take you home before you gave it a chance."

I stood abruptly, and turned towards the window. The night sky made the ocean below a deep, dark blue. The only exceptions were the scatterings of lights here and there from ships, yachts, or boats. From the height of the penthouse, the expanse was enormous. I wondered if I was allowed to go walk the beach this time of night, alone.

"I'm sorry, I just..."

"I understand. His offer is a lot to take on."

I kept my eyes fixed on the ocean. "You've called this an offer twice now; is that what you see it as?"

"What else would it be?"

I shrugged, turning back toward her and fighting the impending tears. "I guess, technically, it is an offer. But I feel like I'm agreeing to a sale, not a proposal. I mean, if I understands all that I've read, and I agree." I rephrased. "If I agree, I'm in essence accepting money, housing, the repayment of my family's debt and Edward's name in exchange for my life...my body, my future."

"In essence, isn't that the way it is with every marriage proposal?" Caroline asked. "In marriage, doesn't the woman give herself over to her husband in exchange for his protection? When she does that, doesn't she usually choose to take her husband's name and financial support?"

I nodded. "I mean, yes, but.." The next words were heavy as I spoke them. "...most women marry for love. I never imagined marrying anyone, but if I ever entertained those fantasies, I imagined candlelight dinners and walks on the beach, I guess. I assumed I'd know-really know-my husband and he'd know me. I never, in a million years, imagined a fifteen page contract and a twelve-hour deadline. I just feel like I'm taking all of this for money, it make me feel dirty."

Caroline looked down. There truly was no answer. No one imagined his or her life would be orchestrated the way I found mine to be heading. Well, no one in the twenty-first century. Maybe as Edward said, kings, queens, and nobility did it in the sixteenth century, but not today.

"This isn't even dating; it's marrying somebody for their fortune. At least if we were dating, or something, I'd be able to look at his profiles...or something."

A spark of excitement came to Caroline's light green eyes. "Have you Googled him?"

"What? No...no, I haven't. I've been busy."

"Do that, dear. Google him. Learn all you can."

"If he's supposed to be my husband, my protection, why can't he just tell me all I need to know himself?"

"I've worked for him for ten years; I could try to tell you."

"Ten years? That's a long time."

"I worked for his parents first, because I needed the money desperately."

"And?" I pressed.

"The death of Mr. Cullen's father was difficult for him on many levels. He was freshly eighteen, just graduated high school, and planned on traveling the world with his girlfriend at the time. By that time, I was only working for his father for a year and he asked me to continue on with him, when he'd taken over Cullen Spas and Suites, International; however, I heard things. I knew that assuming responsibility for his father's business presented him with many challenges. During that time, his girlfriend at the time was the light of his life. Soon enough, that light started to burn down when money start flowing in." A shadow cast over Caroline's features as she looked towards her lap.

"What do you mean?"

"He caught her with his best friend in his pool house. He forgave her, thinking it was a mistake, because she was his high school sweetheart, he wanted things to work...but two months later, she milked him of everything she could get and left him for his best friend. She changed him in more ways than I can say. In the time since, he's different. He worked and worked and worked, after she left him, until every part of him ached. I've never seen a man run himself into the ground so hard. He ended up collapsing one year, and even then he struggled to continue. That's the only time I've ever stood up to Mr. Cullen."

I didn't like the foreboding feeling I felt from her words. "What do you mean more ways than you can say? Are there restrictions on what you can tell me?"

Her bright eyes looked up. "Yes, some. But Mr. Cullen implored me to be as honest as I could with you, and I am trying to be honest. He's a private man, I'm sure you've noticed. Even after all of these years, I know that there are sides to him that I know nothing about."

"Like his work?"

She shook her head. "Not exactly. I know that he's been told more times than I could count that he was a horrible lover, and he was quite...rough in the bedroom. He's been through too many girls to keep up."

I gasped. "I'm insane. I'm absolutely fucking crazy. What am I doing? I can't do this!"

"Miss Swan, I'll always be honest with you. I don't know what I'd do in your situation. I know that there could be worse offers from far worse people. I believe that Mr. Cullen is seeing potential. I believe that in you, he hopes to recapture some hope. I also believe that the person with whom you should be discussing this is him."

She went on, "You're right, this isn't beginning with love. It is beginning with money, but he cares about you enough to take care of you in every way possible. He will always protect you, make sure all of your needs are met, and the best way to facilitate this is honesty. I know Mr. Cullen expects and respects honesty. In return, he will offer you the very same."

"Why does he see potential in me? I'm not like him. I'm...poor. I'm not good looking like him. He could find someone better suited."

"You're a beautiful young woman, Miss Swan. I believe you would look even better on his arm, but that's my personal opinion, and I'm not supposed to be sharing that. Being poor has nothing to do with being good for somebody. He does not look for wealth in women, for he doesn't need their money. He sees you suited."

"I still don't understand."

"Mr. Cullen is way older than his time. He is so young, but his mind is old. He feels as though his youth is passing him by without him even embracing it, he doesn't say this but I know these things. He had to grow up before he was ready. I believe, that in you, he sees hope for a life full of surprises and fun. He needs it."

"So he's a grouchy old man on the inside?"

She laughed. "Exactly. It's getting pretty late, is there anything I can get you?"

"No, thank you. I appreciate you talking to me."

She squeezed my hand. "Anytime. I'll admit, for selfish reasons, I do hope you agree."

I didn't answer but furrowed my brows.

"This house needs a woman's touch. I'm not allowed to do that, and it gets pretty boring around here. I believe you can brighten things up around here. I'm excited to have someone else to care for and talk with. Maybe, even shop with."

Her smiled warmed me. When had someone wanted to take care of me? It was another emotional question I wouldn't allow myself to contemplate. "Thank you, Caroline. I'll start my Google search right away."

"If you want anything to eat, there's plenty in the refrigerator. Help yourself."

With that, she was gone, and I collapsed on the bed with my phone. Opening the browser, I entered Edward Cullen into the search engine. Most of the recent findings were business related. It wasn't until I searched further back that I found anything personal. It seemed that after his ex-girlfriend Lillian Harrington broke up with him, he went through a rather wild time.

There were pictures and articles about his escapades. As time passed, I kicked off the yoga pants, got quick shower, and slipped some pajama shorts on before climbing underneath the incredibly soft covers.

* * *

 ** _here's the new chapter guys,  
hope you'll enjoy this one.  
and i also want to welcome all the new readers as well,  
hope you like this story :D_**


	4. Chapter 4

With the clock nearing midnight, my cavernous bedroom filled with the sound of my rumbling stomach.

Still barefooted, I quietly made my way down the long corridor, down the stairs, and to the kitchen. I'm sure there was a more direct route, but with the dimmed lighting, I was unsure of my surroundings. Once my feet hit the textured flooring of the kitchen, I searched for the refrigerator. There were many, all filling a corner of the restaurant-grade kitchen. They were stain-less steel and large.

I opened the door, and the bright light flooded the kitchen. As soon as my eyes adjusted, my cheeks rose, revealing my smile. On the first shelf were multiple containers with notes that all read 'for Bella' so I dug in. Pulling the first from its place, I opened it and discovered a salad, complete with a container of dressing. The second was filled with fresh fruit. Each one was a gift, made especially for me, by someone who truly wanted to help me.

As I reached for the last container, the energy of the room shifted. It wasn't that I'd heard someone come in, or physically felt somebody touch me, but I knew. I knew I was no longer alone. Before I could speak, a large hand came from behind and held open the refrigerator door. I didn't need to turn around to know that Edward was there.

"Oh gosh," I gasped. "You scared me."

"I bet."

Edward's warm breath skirted across my exposed neck, a stark contrast to the coolness coming from the refrigerator. Goose bumps materialized on my arms and legs as I became hypersensitive to his proximity, as well as keenly aware of my clothing. I was standing in Edward Cullen's kitchen with shorts that just reached below my ass cheeks, no bra, and nothing more than a long t-shirt.

Shuffling my feet, I reached for the final container. "Sorry, I just got hungry and I figured it would be a long time before breakfast."

"No need to apologize," I could hear his smile. "I was hungry myself. I usually never eat this late, but when I do want a midnight snack, I certainly don't go for fruit."

I rolled my eyes and shoved everything back, before opening the freezer and pulling out the first thing I saw-a popsicle. I ripped the wrapper off and turned towards him, popping it into my mouth and raising an eyebrow. "Better?"

He gripped my hand with the popsicle and slowly brought it towards his mouth. He wasn't going to...was he? He sure as hell was going to! And for some reason I could move my hand as his tongue lashed out at it and sucked up all the juice. I couldn't believe my eyes, or the fact that my fucking panties were now clinging to me from how excited I was getting.

"Do you need help with anything, Ms. Cullen?"

I snapped out of it, licked my lips, and shook my head. "No, thank you."

Now, nearly nose to nose, Edward took a step backward and scanned me from head to toe. "Pity."

I arched my brow.

"I'd hoped there was something you needed, something Ms. Madison wasn't able to give you."

"I-I didn't eat earlier. She said I could get something..."

He stepped closer, his firm chest grazing my erect nipples. Taking the container, he reached for my hand. "Come, Miss Cullen, let me show you the view."

Like an animal to its slaughter, I followed, bare feet silently padding the hard tile surface until our destination came into view. Seeing the small table with the flickering candle, I gasped. Once he led me through the glass doors, the salt-scented humidity assaulted my senses while the warmth brought back feeling to my air-conditioner-cooled fingers and toes. Glancing at the table, I watched as the small flame protected within a glass chimney illuminated the beautiful balcony, creating a contrast to the dark ocean beyond.

"You talked to Caroline, didn't you?"

His expression blanked. "I have, but not recently. Not since she took you on your little tour of the house. Why?"

Was he an honest man? Could I take his reaction to mean that he'd planned this himself, perhaps, without my comment to her about candlelit dinners? It was damn near impossible, or maybe I had been wrong and he did have this place bugged? And surely, Caroline was more loyal to him than she was to me.

I shook my head, my dark hair cascading around my shoulders. "It doesn't matter. It was just something I said to her."

"You don't like the ocean breeze?"

"No, I do. I like it very much. I always wanted to spend time at the beach, but even growing up near Miami, I rarely did it. My father...he liked to do it. I haven't really been on a beach since he..."

Edward reached for my hand. "Tonight, we aren't going to talk about the contract, or your decision. If you have questions, ask me tomorrow. We'll talk, early. Tonight, I want to know as much as I can about you. If you want, I can tell you something about me as well."

My lips pursed. "And you swear you haven't spoken with Caroline?"

He sighed. "What did Ms. Madison say that has you so paranoid? Please, inform me so we can get you consistently asking me. I do not like to be questioned more than once, Ms. Cullen. I'm an honest man; I don't need to lie to you to get you to do something for me. I also don't like my motives to be questioned. If I tell you I didn't do something, I didn't do it. I have no reasons to lie, I'm not a man who cares about hurting other people's feelings."

"She didn't say anything!" I said defensively.

"Our last conversation was about breakfast tomorrow morning. It'll be at six." He glanced at his watch. "Which is getting closer by the minute."

"I'm pretty aware, Mr. Cullen." I looked at the water, the same water I could see from my room a floor above. "This is truly beautiful. Thank you."

"It is," he agreed, though his eyes weren't on the water, but on me. "More beautiful than I dared imagine."

I blushed, and looked down at my knotted fingers. "I know you told me not to talk about the contract, or ask questions, but there's a lengthy clause about children. About...you not wanting to have any at all...ever. Can you please tell me why?"

"You seem nervous," Edward opened the container that held the grapes and popped one into his mouth. I continued eating my popsicle silently, looking at him underneath of my eyelashes. "Why is that?"

"You intimidate me."

He frowned, silently debating whether or not he considered this good or bad, and then nodded. "I appreciate your honesty. If you'd like me, I'd reward you for it. However, you won't let me. You're, for some reason, intimidated by me. You never have to be intimidated by me, Ms. Cullen."

"You don't know why I'm intimidated, are you serious?" He nodded. "Let's see. You, for one, won't call me by my first name, and call me 'miss' like I'm an old woman! I'm not. You don't need to be formal with me, you're trying to marry me! Will you call me 'Ms. Cullen' when we're married?"

"Probably."

"And you expect me to be okay with that?"

"As opposed to other things, yes."

"Other things like what?"

"Continue on with your list, Ms. Cullen. We'll talk about the 'other things' tomorrow."

"I would rather we spoke of them now. Please."

"Is it because I'm wealthy? Good looking? What is it that intimidates you the most?"

"Your money is one of them, yes, of course! How could I not be intimidated by it?" I placed my popsicle stick down on the table, and crossed my arms. He watched me, his eyes dark but filled with amusement. "It's a lot to take on, all of this luxury...you're a lot to take on. Your lifestyle is something I never imagined for myself! Don't you think I have a right to be intimidated?"

"If it is my power that makes you nervous, then no. I do not think you have a right to be intimidated, considering I'd be sharing my power with you. My money would be shared with you. My lifestyle would become yours. To answer your question, I simply do not want children. Do you want children?"

"I...I'm not sure now."

"Be honest."

"I'm trying." I sighed. "Yes, I wanted children one day. No time soon, however. I mean, I haven't ever really thought about it that much. I pictured myself as a mother...and I mean if you're not the man to give them to me, that's fine."

His eyes narrowed at me. "There will be no man to give you them, if it's not me. And it will not be me. We will not ever have children, Ms. Cullen. I don't want them. End of that discussion. Why didn't you run? Why did you stay here tonight?"

"I don't know. I'm scared and intrigued. I'm trying to not make a rash decision. After all, this will be the biggest decision of my life." I sat straighter. "Can I believe you?"

"Implicitly."

"So everything you told me about your grandfather is true? He is truly dying?"

"That's the reason for the deadline. If we don't make this deal by tomorrow, and my grandfather dies, all of the money will go to my goddamned mother. I'm not stingy with my money, as you can see, I don't exactly need any of it. Not even a penny. I don't want my mother to have it, though. She ran my grandfather straight into the ground, or she is trying and it's working. If I have anything to do with it, she will never see the money at all."

I reached for the grapes, feeling the rumbling of hunger. When I did, Edward pulled the container from my reach. "Let me," he offered.

"I'm capable-"

"Shush, let me..." Taking one grape from the container, he held it near my lips.

Obediently, I opened my mouth. The grape was sweet and juicy as I closed my lips and bit through the skin. By the time I swallowed, he had another one waiting.

As I opened my mouth, he spoke, "Ms. Cullen, I didn't know how this would work. I still don't. I didn't plan on truly wanting you, but since you walked out of my office this afternoon, you're all I can think about."

When I closed my mouth on the next grape, his finger and thumb lingered between my lips. Instead of moving away, I sucked them, pulling them into my mouth and licking them clean. The groan that came from deep in Edward's throat told me what I'd suspected: I had power. Over this wealthy, devastatingly beautiful man, I had power. The realization gave me strength.

"You didn't expect to want me?" I questioned. "Then why would you offer to marry me?"

He ran his finger over my lips. "I expected to want to fuck you, yes. Who wouldn't? But that was all, as I said, to have you available, to not have to mess with the uncertainty of buying companionship, or the annoyance of dating. At least if we're married, I won't have to worry about you fucking other people. I will be the only man you want; trust me."

Shaking my head, I bit my lip and stared hard at him. "You would choose to marry someone instead of dating them? You might actually fall in love with someone. How can I be sure you won't meet a girl, fall in love with her, and completely dump me? Or fuck one of your assistants?" A thought came to me. "Have you ever fucked Caroline?"

"Slow down, Ms. Cullen," he laughed. "I've never even thought about fucking Ms. Madison. She is more like a sister to me, we've known each other since we were very, very young. As for me falling in love with anyone? It is simply just not going to happen. I am not a man who loves. I am a man who fucks, yes, but there is no need for that to be a concern of yours. I'll be getting it from my beautiful, available, sexy wife. She'd keep me satisfied, wouldn't she?"

I gulped. "Have you ever been in love before?"

He shook his head. "Subject closed."

"You promised to be honest."

"I am being honest."

"No, you're being vague. There's a difference."

"Dating requires time and commitment. I don't want to do that. If you sign the contract, our future is secure for at least the next ten years. You can get mad at me, I can piss you off, or..." His words slowed. "You may be happy and content. The point is, for ten years, it won't matter."

"There was a clause to void-"

"Yes, there is a clause that gives either one of us the right to void the contract and our marriage. However, as I'm sure you read, it comes with serious repercussions. While we're married, you'll have access to more wealth than you can imagine. If you decide to void our contract before the ten-year benchmark, you forfeit everything: everything you've accumulated during our marriage, anything you stand to gain in a divorce, and anyone else who benefits personally from your generosity as a result of our marriage will be subject to terms of repayment."

I'd read that part. "Like Keaton?" I asked.

"Yes and your sister if you choose to pay for her continued education."

My eyes widened. "I can do that?"

Edward brought another grape to my lips. "As Mrs. Edward Cullen you can do almost anything you desire."

The almost floated in the air as I swallowed the sweet juice and accepted another.

Edward continued, "After ten years, you'll have claim to a quarter of my fortune with no clause for repayment by any of the benefactors of your generosity."

"You keep saying my generosity. It's your money."

"As long as we're married, it will be our money. I have no deep-seated desire to help your family. If helping them makes you happy it benefits me. The decision to help them will be solely on you." Another grape brushed my lips. "After twenty years of marriage, you'll be entitled to half of our accumulated fortune. If I void the contract before ten years, you'll automatically receive fifty percent." Edward leaned forward. "My darling that is more money than you can even comprehend. I assure you that I will not be voiding the contract."

"Tell me more about Keaton and Vienna-mostly about Vienna. As long as we're married, I can pay her undergrad and graduate school?"

"We can talk more about expenses and the contract tomorrow morning." The flickering candle reflected in the shimmer of his heavy gaze as his finger lingered on my lips. "Tonight, I want to learn more about my possible future wife."

His touch was cool and tasted sweet from the grapes. While the gentle ocean breeze blew wisps of my hair around my face, I watched Edward's lids grow heavy, as if he were seeing me, yet imagining more than was before him. How did he expect to learn more if he didn't want me to speak?

With only the hum of the waves stories below, the silence on the balcony grew louder until the only sound I heard was the swish of my pulse resonating in my head. Without my realizing it, Edward had moved from his chair and was mere inches away: his cologne lingered in a cloud surrounding both of us with the masculine scent.

"Stand for me," he said, tracing my lower lip with his finger. He offered me his hand and for some reason, I obeyed. Although his command was soft, it was still a command. "Ms. Cullen, I hope you're not mad about what I'm about to say, but all I can think about is pushing you against that wall, ripping off those panties, and showing you what it's like to be with somebody who is better suited for you."

With each word, I became suddenly aware that my t-shirt did little to conceal my sensitive, disloyal nipples. Trying to not give myself away, I fought to keep my eyes on his. It didn't work.

Looking down, a smug smile came to his lips. "You want that too, don't you?"

"You said that you wouldn't...that we wouldn't..."

"And I meant it. That doesn't mean I don't want it."

Taking my hand, he rubbed it over his not-so-hidden erection. What he offered behind his jeans was big and hard. I wondered what his cock would look like if it were released from its denim confines. The image of him inside of me scared as well as fascinated me, all the while making me wet with desire. His golden gaze drank me in as I continued to allow my hand to rub up and down the bulge.

Humming, he continued, "You have no idea how badly I want to free myself from these jeans. Just having your hand there..." He nuzzled my neck. "...knowing you're this close. You have me ready to come right now." His warm breath on my collarbone, he purred, "Tell me you don't want the same thing. Tell me you don't want to be fucked right here, against this wall. Tell me you don't want me to fill that void you're feeling and satisfy the tension building within you."

God he was so right. My insides ached with need at the thought.

"We can't do this."

He planted a soft kiss against my neck, not doing much to help the fact that I was uncontrollably and undeniably wet for him right now. And he knew it, because I wasn't doing much to hide the fact, either. Every part of me fought it, fought him, but I was nothing when it came to the great Edward Cullen.

My eyes widened when his hand disappeared behind the material of my shorts, and suddenly I felt him begging with his mouth and his hands to let him in. To beg him. I was getting lost in the moment when I heard the sound of a baby's crying. I cleared my throat and pushed him away from me.

"Pity. I think we'd both sleep better."

"No, you would sleep better."

"It sounds as though you don't have confidence in me, Ms. Cullen."

I rolled my eyes, stepped aside and moved towards the kitchen again. Once inside, I convinced myself to calm down and the air conditioner did very little to help with how red my cheeks probably were. I opened the refrigerator once again, and pulled out a water bottle.

When I turned, he was standing right in front of me without a shirt on.

"Edward..."

"Shh," he whispered. "If you're going to choose not to accept my offer, let me give you something to remember me by."

"What are you-oh my god!"

In one swift instant, he had my legs wrapped around his waist and he was pushing me up against the gradient island counter in the middle of the kitchen. It was cool against my bare thighs-where had he thrown my shorts? He placed me on it and hoisted my legs up and over his shoulders.

"Edward stop..." I gasped when he reached for my panties and roughly pulled them over my legs.

He kissed the inside of my thigh and I moaned lightly, unaware of how weird my voice actually sounded when it came out like that. His tongue lashed out once, twice and then he had me flat out against the counter panting. "Oh my...god," I gasped, moaning and squirming.

When I moved, he swatted my behind with his hand and I moaned loudly at the feeling of the burn and the cold of the countertop. I couldn't believe he was actually doing this in the middle of his kitchen, with the scary but exciting fact that anyone could walk in on us. I was convinced that even then he wouldn't stop. I could feel my muscle tighten against the warmth of his tongue. What really set me over the edge, though, was the vibration he caused by moaning against me.

"Edward!" I moaned loudly. I no longer cared who heard us, who walked in on us, this man had a legendary tongue and I was about to come on it if he didn't stop. Then, in perfect timing, he pinched my nipple with his free hand and my clit at the same time. My world exploded.

Every muscle in my body tightened and imploded. Though it came upon me fast, it didn't end the same way. No. I held tightly to his shoulders with my thighs as waves of pleasure rippled through my body. It wasn't until I fell slack against the counter that I realized I was actually yelling out.

My legs went limp as embarrassment washed over me. Edward stood up and I began rising with my hair falling in frame around my face, I was panting and I was absolutely sure my face was beat read. Edward didn't seem to care about, or even notice, my discomfort with the fact that he just had his face buried between my legs.

My mouth hung slack when I realized the evidence of my arousal on his mouth. He smirked, and licked his lips while looking right into my eyes. I gasped when he lifted his fingers to my lips and instructed me to suck. I did, tasting myself, and he groaned lowly.

"Holy fucking shit," he whispered. "You tasted even better than I thought. I could go down on you all day."

He grabbed my hand and helped me down and I scrambled for my shorts as I pulled my panties back up. I tried to shield myself for him, even though he just experienced me in a way no other man ever has. I was shell-shocked, to say the least, and I knew I was in for a world of shit if I married this man. Sex with him would be completely different from sex with anyone else. It would be breath-taking, that much I knew. This man knew exactly what he was doing, how to do it, and exactly what to give to a woman. He was the devil in all sorts of forms.

Before he could say anything else, I flew out of there and headed straight for my bedroom. I couldn't sleep, however, as I laid in bed. My mind was on one thing: Edward Cullen's mouth and his fingers.

I was about to make a deal with the devil.

* * *

 ** _tun tun tun  
i hope you enjoyed this chapter  
what are your thoughts of Edward and Bella so far? Do you think they will get along in the future!  
tho, i must warn you guys, edward isn't really a sweetheart!  
_** ** _also thanks for reading this story guys._** ** _feedback is always welcomed_** ** _\+ highly appreciated. :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, I dressed to the best of my ability.

I pulled on a dark-washed pair of jeans and a long sleeved, button up white shirt. I left a couple of the top buttons open, and sprayed a small bit of perfume that sat on the dresser on my neck and wrists. I don't know what it was about Edward that made me uneasy, but I was going to figure it out one way or another. My answer was obvious.

It was a 'yes'.

I had to save my sister and her husband, and if this was the only way, I'd do.

I was sure I could lie to Vienna, convince her that I've been with Edward in private for over a year or so and he'd finally just proposed. She'd be incredibly happy for me, but also incredibly skeptic at the same time. I suppose she'd be betrayed too, considering the first night she met Keaton she'd brought him home to meet our parents and myself. They were taken with each other, and the thought of her losing him after only five years of being together and three years of being married was heart-breaking to me.

I'd never been in love, but I'd loved my parents and I still did so I was aware of what it felt like to lose someone you loved.

A soft knock at my door meant it was time to seal the deal, but before I told him my answer, I wanted to question a few more things. Caroline announced that she was entering, and then she walked into the room with a bright smile on her face. She'd clearly been up for hours with the tired looked that she wore.

"Good morning, Miss Swan. I didn't know if you were awake and ready for some breakfast."

"Good morning, Caroline. I tossed and turned most of the night, so I was up fairly early."

"An early riser just like myself," she said through a grin. "I've made pancakes, eggs, and bacon if that's okay with you. I've made Mr. Cullen an omelet, so if you'd like that instead I can get you that right away. I also have some orange juice in the fridge."

"Thank you, Caroline, pancakes sound great."

Right on cue, my stomach grumbled and we both giggled.

"On that note, let's get this day start."

When I entered Edward's office as instructed by Caroline that morning, he looked different as his toned body stretched against the white t-shirt that clung to his arms, and the gray sweatpants that hung low on his hips. He looked...casual. The only thing that didn't seem casual was the conversation he was having. It sounded heated, and I had a feeling the person on the other end was about to lose whatever battle they were up against.

I stood by the doorway and waited patiently as he continued arguing about things I had comprehension of.

He turned from the window he was staring out of and froze when he spotted me.

A grin split the tight line of his lips.

"Drew, I have to go, we'll finish this discussion later," he said, and waited a moment before growling into the phone. "I said, _I have to go._ If you continue to yell at me, or use that tone of voice with me, I'll see to it that your company crumbles faster than you can say no. Goodbye."

I frowned.

"That was quite...rude."

Edward stared blankly at me and nodded to the seat in front of his desk. "Good morning, Ms. Swan. I'm sorry you had to witness that phone call just now. I tried to turn my phone off to focus my time on you, but businessmen can be...persistent when it comes to something they want. Please, have a seat and I'll have Caroline bring you your breakfast."

Ms. Swan? What happened to Bella?

I decided not to dwell on it as I slid slowly into my seat. He should know persistent well, considering that's the one word I'd use to sum him up. Just then, Caroline entered with two dishes and a glass of orange juice in hand and placed them down in front of me.

"Enjoy your meal, Ms. Swan. If you need anything else, please just ask."

"Thank you, Caroline," I said, offering up my most sincere smile I could.

After she left, Edward asked, "So you're not much of a coffee or tea drinker, I take it?"

"Not really. I drink coffee sometimes when I study late or when I have to work a double," I replied, and then I glanced at the coffee cup near his hands. "But I see you like coffee."

"I am." He smirked.

"What?"

"It seems that we're learning more about each other already."

"I'd hardly call knowing what beverage I prefer in the morning news," I say, glancing at my plate. "But since we're sharing, I also don't like eggs. They make me think of dying chicks, and I did a report on them in High School."

He just stared at me with an amused look on his face, but he lowered his eyes to my plate and nodded.

"Very well. We weren't aware, but I'll make sure it's noted for the future. As for your first comment, I'd like to know everything, small or large, about the person I'm committing myself to. Whether that be what kind of coffee she likes, or which position will make her scream the loudest."

I flushed at his words, but lifted my fork to my mouth to begin eating my pancakes.

"I'm not a screamer, Mr. Cullen."

"We'll see about that, Ms. Swan."

It was silent for a few more moments, until his gaze landed on my paper full of questions and he smirked. "I'm going to interpret your wanting clarification on certain topics as a good sign. At least that means you weren't prepared to come in here and give me a flat out 'no'."

Swallowing my food, I said, "I like to think before I do something. I also thought it best to explore my options further."

Lifting his brow, he replied, "Hmm. Yes, I understand. I like to explore, too."

Shifting slightly in my seat, I asked, "What would happen if I said yes right now?"

"We'd wed on Thursday, and then fly straight to Seattle that night."

"Seattle?"

"Yes, my family lives there."

"So you're marrying me without any of your family attending?"

"That's correct."

"And what about my family?"

He frowned. "Would you like for them to be there? I doubt your sister would fly in and leave her dying husband alone. Also, the sooner we do this, the quicker the money goes into your sister's account and the faster your brother-in-law will get his surgery."

"She won't take the money if she knows it's from me or you."

"So we don't tell her. It can be anonymous."

"She'll be suspicious," I argued.

"And you'll act just as surprised as her, but you'll encourage her to take it anyway."

"You make it sound so easy."

He sighed. "It _is_ easy, Ms. Swan."

"Okay, so we'll be married by Thursday. What happens today, though?"

"Well, once you give me your definite answer, we will go downtown to meet with my lawyers and go over the final contract before we both sign it. He'll talk to your privately, to make sure you understand the consent and the breach of contract, and he'll ask you some further questions which will not be shared with me," he began to explain, and I began to feel unsettled. "Then we'll regroup, sign, and leave."

"I don't know. Some of the things in the contract are pretty personal. I mean it spells out specifics about things like..."

"Sex." Edward volunteered. "Yes, Miss Swan." Again with the Miss Swan? "If we are to wed and you're to share my name and money, I expect sex. I expect birth control. I have many expectations centering on the way I want things. From our limited experience, I don't foresee any of that being a problem; however, if you were to decide to withhold my desires from me, it would be grounds for termination of our contract. The only way to make that legal is to spell it out."

"But I don't know him. I don't want to discuss my sex life with him."

Edward smirked. "He's not there to judge you, or make accusations about you, Miss Swan. I like to do things the legal way so that neither of us gets slighted in the end, should it come to that. You'll feel completely comfortable around both of my lawyers. If it would make you feel better, I'll sit in with you the entire time. The conversation is unavoidable."

"I'll speak with him, since it means that much to you. But I won't discuss anything else about my sister or Keaton with you or him. I'd rather have that part of my life closed off and personal. It's a matter that is close to me, and I don't want them to get suspicious. Half a million dollars going into my sisters account is a big deal."

He reached across the desk and grabbed my hands.

"I've changed my mind. If you chose to walk away today, I'll double the amount of the check. You're right, the matter is close and extremely personal, but once we're married they become my family too. It is partially my right to be able to meet them, at least. But your sister has put you in an incredibly unfair position. One hundred thousand dollars should help you and your sister. As a matter of fact, if you keep your word, maintain your silence about what occurred here yesterday and today, and you ever need more money, don't hesitate to contact me. I'll give you my private cell number."

The immediate excitement over the increase in money quickly faded. "I-Is that what you want me to do? Do you want me to leave? Is that why you keep calling me Miss Swan?"

He exhaled, leaned back, and resumed his businesslike tone. "I'm calling you by your name. Until the time that you choose to marry, Miss Swan is your name. This is a business deal. Formalities work best in business. Emotion clouds the real issues."

I pulled my hand away. "So what was that last night? Was that clouding the issue? Because, to be honest, I was pretty clouded when I made my way back to my room."

"No, Miss Swan, you were not clouded. For the first time in your life you were satiated. And if you make the right decision, it won't be the first or last time."

"You just said to walk away."

"I said it's an option, one that just doubled in appeal."

I squared my shoulders and straightened my neck. "Are both offers still on the table, or have you removed the second offer?"

His jaw clenched as he eyed me suspiciously. "Is it your intention to make me beg? Do you intend to hear me specify that I want you to take the offer of marriage so that you can turn it down?" His arms crossed his chest. "Miss Swan, let me make myself clear: I don't beg."

My façade of a smile remained unwavering yet inside, I wanted to scream. What the hell was this guy's problem? If there were an award for sending mixed signals, he'd definitely be in the running. Hell, I'd nominate him myself. Finally, prying my pursed lips apart, I said, "Well, Mr. Cullen, neither do I."

* * *

 _i hope you liked this chapter  
and thanks for reading._


	6. Chapter 6

Edward looked at his watch. "Your time is ticking. You have almost twenty minutes before it's time for your decision. Do you want to ask any of those questions?" He tilted his head toward my paper.

Did I? Or was I ready to tell him to fuck it? I looked down at my writing, scanned the questions-those that last night seemed of monumental importance-and replied, "No."

"No?"

"No," I repeated with confidence.

Edward uncrossed his arms and leaned forward. "Interesting. That's all it took?"

"What do you mean?"

"It only took an extra fifty thousand dollars for you to walk away and go back to a life you hate?"

My mind spun. "I haven't said I'm walking away, although you seem to be pushing me in that direction. And how am I supposed to know if I'll like this life any better?"

"You just said no. Although, if you said yes, then I'd make _sure_ you enjoyed every moment of your life with me."

"I said no, I don't want to ask any of those questions. Instead, I want clarification."

Edward exhaled.

It may not have been begging, but it was the closest sign of his desire I'd seen during our morning discussion.

"Clarification on what?" he asked.

I fought the urge to pace, instead busying myself by smoothing nonexistent wrinkles from my jeans. Summoning courage from some unknown source, I began. "I'm twenty-three years old. I don't want to be held prisoner in your home. You have a lot of shit in that contract about my obligation to sex. What are my other obligations? If I marry you, will I have a life? What about my contact with my sister and brother-in-law? What about school? What about work? I want to know what I'm signing up for today. Tell me there will be more to my life than sex."

He grinned. "Oh... if only my time permitted me to say no, but alas, I too have work and obligations. Therefore, you'll have plenty of time for other activities. As long as you present yourself in all situations in the decorum I know you've been taught to maintain, there'll be no restrictions on your activities. I have no intention of monitoring you or your communications. If school is something you wish to resume, then I'll see to it that you graduate top of your class in any Ivy League college with the best degree. Work is unnecessary, and Caroline will help you integrate into the world of the elite. She'll help you find proper activities. Who knows, you may become friends with some of the uptight bitches who grace the arms and beds of my associates."

"Are we arranging playdates now?"

His hands slapped the table. "Miss Swan. That bitchiness is not welcome when it's directed toward me."

Ignoring his rapidly disintegrating demeanor, I concentrated on his earlier answers. "If I marry you, I won't be allowed to work?"

"As I've recently stated, there is no need."

"There is a need. It's called independence."

"You can depend on me, as your husband."

"I want to depend on myself in case you decide to breach the contract and I'm left with nothing. I've depended on myself for as long as I can remember, Mr. Cullen, and that will not be changing because I'm married to a wealthy man."

"Fine. If I see the job fitting, and you're on the same hours as me...I'll consider it."

"You don't have a say in that."

He gritted his teeth. "Anything else, Ms. Swan?"

"Does this mean I'll have to go to events with you?"

"Yes," he said with a smile.

"And the wedding...will it be normal?"

"Yes and no," he said. "We'll have a clandestine destination wedding."

"I feel there's more to it than that."

"Of course, it'll be leaked to the press. It'll appear as though we've had this secretly planned for a while. You'll have everything a bride dreams of for her wedding."

"Unless, of course, I dreamt of a long engagement and maybe love."

Edward's eyes narrowed: his agitation was showing. It didn't take a genius to recognize that he didn't appreciate my comebacks. Too damn bad. I wasn't the one who made him the marriage offer.

"Miss Swan..." he elongated my name, his tenor lower.

Hearing his tone of admonishment, I sat straighter and said, "Listen, Mr. Cullen, I've done pretty damn well with parental support for twenty-two years. Though, with that being said, my parents are both deceased and I don't need it from you now."

"Obviously, your parental provision has been stellar." He leaned forward, his green eyes simmered with a combination of annoyance and lust. "Let me assure you, there's nothing remotely close to parenting in my plans for you, or in our contract."

The way he looked at me made my mind stop arguing while my insides twisted. He was right: everything in the contract was a much more direct discussion of a sexual relationship, made legal and binding through the act of marriage. Nevertheless, the sultry sheen to his light emerald eyes returned my sense of power.

I looked at my phone, 7:26 AM. "If you'll give me a minute to brush my teeth, I believe we have an appointment with your lawyers."

"And at this meeting... which contract will we be signing?"

"My brother-in-law will be living to grant my sister as many babies as her heart desires, and you get your grandfather's inheritance money."

Edward's cheeks rose revealing a pearly white smile. "I'll phone Conway to alert him to our arrival."

THOUGH I WAS uncomfortable about visiting his attorney, Edward remained true to his word. He stayed with me every step of the way. When we arrived, I did my best to appear to be a woman about to marry one of the wealthiest men in California-hell, maybe the country. Yet the entire time I feared that my pounding heart or sweaty palms would give away my secret. I wasn't worthy of this offer, wasn't worthy of this man, and wasn't worthy to be in the position I was in.

After the meeting was over, and I felt satisfied, I stood to shake hands with his lawyers.

I loved his lawyer, Pamela, but Conway sent my stomach into a quivering mess. I caught strange vibes from him.

"It was nice meeting you, Miss Swan," Pamela said, smiling.

"Like-wise, Mrs. Grant."

When Conway reached out for me, I slowly raised my hand to his and tried to avoid his eyes. I felt extremely uncomfortable around this man. I would let Edward know all about my feelings toward him later. He smirked at me the entire time he asked me personal questions about my past sexual experience and my future ones. Now he was smirking at me the same way, and my skin felt like crawling off my body.

"I do hope I'll be seeing more of you in the future, Miss Swan."

"Yes, you too, Mr. Conway."

"Please, call me Drew."

So this was the man Edward was in a heated argument with this morning? It made sense. Drew Conway was arrogant, cocky, and disturbing. But he was a Hell of a lawyer, so I hear and read on the way over here. It didn't matter, however, I still liked Pamela better and I hoped to never deal with Drew Conway ever again.

Edward walked into the room and frowned at our connected hands.

"Edward," I said, thankful.

"Conway, take your hands off of my fiancée, please."

"Oh, don't be so grumpy, Cullen. I was just about to wish her well. She'll need it with you."

"As I said, remove your hands."

He did so without a further comment, and Pamela rolled her eyes at them.

"I think I'll go call my sister now. Thank you for your time, I appreciate it."

"You too," the said in unison.

"Come, you can call your sister on the way back to my house," Edward said, holding his hand out for me to take. I did, and he immediately pulled me into him and placed his hand on my back in a dominating gesture. "I'll call you later, Drew. Pamela."

The car ride back was silent, except for the soft music playing from the radio.

Once we reached the penthouse, I went right for the stairs. Edward stopped me.

"Bella."

The use of my name shocked me, so I turned slowly, and stared at him. "Yes?"

"Your next three days are booked in full. I'd use the rest now if I were you."

"Yes, Edward."

"Also, Bella?"

I nodded.

"No need to be so formal. I'm your fiancée now."

"I'm fully aware."

He scowled. "I'll be in my office if you need me."

"I won't," I muttered, once he was out of ear-length, and I raced to my room.

* * *

 ** _you ready for the wedding guys? xD  
what do you think how will they act once they get married? do you think of them as a matching couple?_**


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you mean you're moving to _California_?"

My sisters voice was so loud and demanding that I had to hold the phone away from my ear as she shouted at me. I gave her a couple of moments to collect herself, and then I brought the phone to my ear and sighed. I hated lying to Vienna, but I was doing it to save her, and for that I couldn't hate myself and neither could she-well, if she knew about it, that is.

"I flew out here two days ago."

Had it really been _two_ days? It felt like an eternity.

"For _what_? How could you leave us at a time like this? You're being irresponsible!" She yelled, exasperated. I felt like crying. One, because the decision I made just short of four years ago was far from irresponsible. Two, for having to abandon my sister in her time of need. "I mean, what about Mallory and your apartment? What about your _job_? Jesus Christ, Bella. It's just not like you to run away with some guy that you never even introduced to me."

"I didn't run away with him, and he's not just some guy. He means the world to me," I said, swallowing down the lie. "It's actually very insulting to me that you'd say these things, Vi. He's my life now. I didn't stop you and Keaton from starting your lives together!"

"I didn't abandon my _responsibilities_ for Keaton."

"I'm not abandoning anything. I'm simply bettering my life."

"Oh, so your life sucked back here, huh?"

"No, I didn't say that. It's just that...my life is here now. With him. I love you, Vienna, I really do. But I didn't stop your happily ever after, and I don't think it's fair of you to stop mine. You're always saying that I need to get out more, meet somebody, and settle down. Well, Vienna, I finally found somebody that I want to spend my life with!"

"And I'm happy for you, I really am," she said, her voice cracking. "I just...I guess I'm a little on edge with the circumstances. I really need the money, and I know that's not your responsibility, but I don't want to lose him, Bella. I'm afraid."

"You're not going to lose him, Vi. I promise. I'll be home in a couple of weeks to visit."

"So this thing between you and this guy...it's pretty serious then?"

"Yeah. We're...uh, we're actually getting married this Thursday."

" _What?_ "

I flinched at the phone.

"What the hell?" I heard Keaton's tired voice in the background.

"Bella is getting _married_ , Ke!"

" _Married_?" He shouted.

"Yes! To a guy in California. Can you believe it?"

"Vienna," I said with a sigh. "Calm down, it's not that serious."

"Oh my...not that serious? It's like the biggest, most serious thing ever!"

I laughed at the excitement in her voice, and wiped at the unexpected tears that began strolling down my cheeks. Oh, how I missed my sister and wanted her comfort. I missed my parents. I missed New York and I missed the comfort of my apartment. But this was my life, now, and I had to accept it. It was for a good reason, that's what I would tell myself every time I doubted this decision.

"I should go, but I love you and I'll call you soon, okay?"

"I have so many questions, but they'll have to wait, I guess. Be careful, okay? I love you so much."

Before I hung up, I heard Vienna filling Keaton in on everything I'd told her over the phone. How I've been seeing Edward in private for over a year and a half now, how I'm marrying him this Thursday, and how I'm moving here permanently. Deciding I couldn't listen any longer, I hung up the phone and dropped down on my bed.

I rolled over, curled up to my pillow, and let out a deep breath.

I soon came to, and realized I'd been out for hours. The last thing I remember was the feeling of somebody placing covers over my body and kissing my forehead. I felt like a child in that moment, and it was comforting. If I hadn't known better, I'd have thought it to be one of my parents.

I sat up and glanced at the alarm clock.

 **8:39 P.M.**

Shit. I was late for dinner.

I quickly stood up and made my way to the kitchen. Caroline was standing there with a couple of other women, laughing over a glass of wine. It gave me a good feeling in my stomach, reminding me of nights with Mallory where neither of us had enough money to eat or pay our television bill, so we'd sit and drink and entire bottle of red wine.

"Oh, Miss Swan. Good evening."

"Caroline, hi. I'm sorry I missed dinner," I say, awkwardly as I leaned against the further corner.

"Mr. Cullen said you seemed pretty exhausted after your meeting this morning, so he let you sleep. He went out on business, however, so I made you a sandwich. Is that alright?"

"Of course," I answered with a polite smile.

"This is Andrea," she said, introducing me to a blonde on her right. She didn't look to happy with me, and I felt unwelcomed. She then pointed to a very pretty red-head to her left, and I felt more welcomed by her. "And this is Anna. They're Mr. Cullen's PA and personal designer."

"Lovely to meet you both."

Anna stepped forward first, and offered me her hand.

"You're gorgeous. I can see the interest."

"Anna," Caroline barked, giving her a menacing glare.

"Oh, relax Caroline," Anna said, with a slight eye roll. "I'm just stating the truth. The old bastard never wanted to make it serious until now. All I said was that I can see why. If I were a male, I'd want to marry her too."

"Oh wow...uh, thank you."

"Don't mention, babe. It's nice to finally meet the girl that stole the devil's heart."

"The devil?" I asked with surprise.

Anna grinned, but said nothing more. She then poured me a glass of white wine and handed it over.

"Here, have this. You'll need it."

I laughed as I accepted it.

Six glasses of wine later, and I was sitting in Edward's living room with Anna and Caroline, drunk off my ass, and sharing stories from my past. It wasn't like me at all, but I felt so free and happy around these ladies, that I felt like I could share anything with them.

"I lost my virginity at the age of eighteen," I said once Caroline was finished telling us about her first time.

"Me too!" Anna exclaimed, and we giggled as we tapped our glasses together in a toast.

"It was horrible. Awful. We did it once more after that and I ran for the hills," I said, curling my lip in disgust. "He went around telling everyone that he was this major player and he'd had so many girls in the past. So I figured he was the perfect target-I thought, 'here's someone who won't get attached, they'll do the deed and leave,' but nope. He came back for more. He couldn't find the hole at first, and then he came within ten seconds. I swear to you, it was over before it even began. Worst ten seconds of my life. He gripped my boobs painfully, and I all but kicked him out that night."

By the end of my story, both girls were laughing so hard that Caroline snorted, which made us laugh harder.

"So what happened after the second time? You never did it again?"

I held up my hand, and smirked at them. "Yes, with my best friend here."

Anna gasped, pushing my hand away from her and screaming, "She touched me with the same hand she uses to touch herself with! Get it away, get it away, get it away!"

I laughed some more, and it felt _so_ good to get it out. Caroline was a laughing mess on the other sofa.

"IF you ladies are quite finished here, I'd like to speak with my fiancée. Alone."

The voice that carried through the living room was loud and powerful. We all jumped at the sound of it.

Standing in the living room with a tie in his hand and his suit jacket in the other, was Edward. And he looked outraged by the sight of things. Which made me scowl. He looked at Caroline and then at Anna, and pointed towards the elevator. Standing there, was Andrea with a conniving smile on her face. That bitch snitched on us-as if we were doing something _wrong._

"Oh, get your balls out of a twist, Cullen. We were just about to leave," Anna said, tossing back the remainder of her wine and slamming the empty glass down on the table. She fixed her tube-top and marched her way towards Caroline, who slouched against the couch. They leaned on each other as they made their way to the elevator, and I laughed some more.

I stopped abruptly when Edward glared at me.

"Goodnight, Bella! Try not to let Mr. Grumpy get to you so much," Anna shouted, as they stepped into the elevator. "Unless he's getting into your pants, don't take no shit from him! I'll see you tomorrow beautiful."

Once the elevator doors shut, we both sat there alone in the silence, staring at each other.

"Well, I think I'll be heading to bed," I said, trying to stand and make a run for it.

My legs wobbled, of course, and my jeans were falling down from being a size or two bigger, but I made it to the stairs before Edward stopped me. He caught me by my arm and growled as he hauled me back into the living room. The room spun as he tossed me onto the couch.

"I leave you alone for not even two hours and you get drunk with the staff?"

"To be fair, you _did_ leave me alone."

"I don't want your smart-ass remarks right now, Bella. So shut your fucking mouth or I'll shut it for you."

I gasped. "You bastard."

"I'm a bastard? Fine. But I'm not going to sit back and watch my fiancée get drunk in my home with the _staff_ , and then talk about masturbating with them! It's not right," he said, his face turning red with anger. "It makes you look like an intoxicated _mess_. I won't have you tarnish my reputation with such bullshit."

"A _mess_?" I shout.

"Yes, a fucking mess. You looked disgusting in here tonight, Bella."

"Go _fuck_ yourself," I said with a hiss. I felt myself begin to sober up quickly and I stood to leave the room again.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He asked, following me.

"To bed," I snapped.

"Not on my watch."

He gripped my arms again, and hauled me back into the living room. He tossed me on the couch, again, but this time he climbed on top of me and pinned my arms above my head. Our breathing was rapid, and I felt his erection on my hip, but I refused to back down to him. I did nothing wrong tonight.

"Get off of me."

"You like to tell our staff all about how you fuck yourself?" He asked, cupping my wrists in one his hands. I felt him reach between us and pop the button on my jeans. I leaned up and tried to squirm away from him, but he pinned me further down onto the couch with his body. "Show me."

"What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled, trying desperately to get away from him.

He yanked on my zipper, and slid my pants down to my thighs. With his feet, he pushed them all the way off of my body, and looked into my eyes as he gripped my underwear. I gasped as he pulled them from my body, ripping them. He let go of one of my wrist and I tried to shove him off of me, but he growled and pushed my hand towards my stomach.

"Touch yourself, Bella."

"You're sick!"

"Do it. I won't ask again."

"No! Go fuck yourself."

"I want _you_ to fuck _yourself_. Now."

"I won't do it. I don't _want_ this."

"Really?"

He laughed as he gripped my free hand and pushed it in between my legs. I squirmed as he rubbed my hand against my folds, but he paused as my wetness coated both of our fingers. He smirked as he looked from my vagina and then to me.

"It sure _looks_ and _smells_ like you want it, Bella."

"It's my body's natural reaction asshole," I groaned.

He slipped one of my fingers down towards my entrance and I shivered as he gently pushed it inside of me. He was fucking me with my own fingers. It was incredibly hot and incredibly wrong. But I was too far gone as the pleasure shot through me like white hot lighting. I arched my back as he pushed in further.

"Yes, Bella. Let it out, baby."

I moaned as he pushed one of his fingers inside too, and together we moved.

"Oh my _gooood_ ," I sighed, pushing my pussy further towards our fingers. It felt so good, and it'd been so long since I'd brought myself to orgasm. I'd been too busy working, or helping Vienna with something. I was surprised I lasted this long. I chanted, "Yes, yes, _yes_."

"That's right, Bella. Touch yourself."

He scooted down towards my pussy and watched as I touched myself. My movements grew rapid, and I felt myself tighten around my fingers as his heated gaze watched with longing. As if he couldn't wait to be inside of me. It sent me over the edge.

I gasped as I came, closing my eyes and curling my toes.

"What a beautiful sight," he whispered, kissing the inside of my thigh.

I collapsed against the couch and slowly removed my soaked fingers. When I finally opened my eyes which were screwed shut, I saw him staring at me with lust. He leaned forward and licked me clean. The shudder that ran through me was enough to send me into another breath-taking orgasm.

I was embarrassed. So incredibly humiliated that I jumped up and pushed away from him.

He wiped his mouth with his hand and smirked.

"You taste amazing, Bella."

"I can't...you...what the hell," I whispered, tears filling my eyes. "You bastard. I didn't want that."

"Seemed like you want it to me."

"No," I cried. "No. I didn't do anything wrong."

"I know you didn't, baby. Masturbating isn't wrong at all. It's sexy as hell, actually. I quite enjoyed the show," he said with a laugh as he stood up and adjusted his hard-on. "Maybe next time, you won't conversate with the staff on such a personal level. I don't you I'm a private man. I don't like my business, or my wife's business, broadcasted to people we _pay_. Understood?"

"So that was _punishment_?"

"In a way, but it turned out being a treat for us both, wouldn't you say?" He grinned, winking at me. He stopped in front of me as I flushed bright pink. He leaned down and kissed me, but I didn't respond. "I'm going to go fix this, now," he said, referring to his erection. "Goodnight, Bella."

He left me standing there, half naked, and crying.

 _I had no idea what the hell I'd just gotten myself into._

* * *

 ** _if you're at all shocked by Edward, you shouldn't be. i warned you he was kind of an asshole. also, if you're uncomfortable by what happened at all, you should probably stop reading this story now because it's only going to get more intense._**

 ** _thanks for reading._**  
 ** _feedback is always welcome,_**  
 ** _\+ appreciated._**  
 ** _:)_**


End file.
